Gundam Wing's Once More With Feeling
by Purdy
Summary: Our favourite Gundam Wing characters sing out their hearts out with the songs from the musical episode of Buffy. She watched him grew up from a solider to a human. She helped him through it but she now knew that she was just in his way.
1. I'll Never Tell

A/N: I apologize that I don't have a link to the mp3 of "I'll Never Tell" but you can easily download it on Kazaa or any other music program that you have. This will be one of the four songs I'll be using. I have changed some of the lyrics to match with the characters a bit more. I will be doing this with the other songs as well. Hope I did justice to both the song and the characters.  
Please read and review and I would love some constructive criticism.:)  
  
Special thanks to Laura for helping editing my story and Robyn (Mushi_azn) for helping change some of the lyrics  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to either Gundam Wing or the song.  
  
  
  
  
I'll Never Tell  
  
It was only two days ago that they had announced that they were engaged. They had quickly reserved the small bar that most of the Preventer agents usually stop by to left off some steam. The party only contained a few selected people who were closest to the couple. The couple went around the bar entertaining their guests and practically shaken everybody's hands in the room. Any of the guests would have claimed that Duo and Hilde were literally the happiest people in the Universe.  
  
The couple had hired a small band that was now starting to pack up but leaving only a few instruments out of their cases to still play some tunes with Quatre and Trowa who had really been the main source of the entertainment. Hilde had demanded that they played for them, seeing that it would be good practice for the both of them before her big day with Duo.  
  
The bar was nearly deserted now, leaving only the couple, the rest of the former Gundam pilots, Relena Darlian, Catherine Bloom, and Dorothy Catolonia who had came out of pure boredom. The boys were loitered near the stage where the musicians were while the girls quietly chatted hardly twelve feet across from them at the tables. Hilde was having a great time in engaging conversation with the girls and even had a couple of good words come out of Dorothy while Duo did the best he could to talk to his quiet comrades, Quatre being the only one that was taking interest in what he was saying. Through out this, the two of them would timidly tilt their head toward each others direction and quickly exchanging loving glances before returning their attention back to their friends again.  
  
For the fifth time, Hilde, slowly, and inconspicuously as possible, turned her head the slightest to the right and caught a glimpse of Duo who had finally got the all four men into what looked like a quiet but interesting conversation. Not wanting to disturb him, she returned her head back to its original position only to be met by three amused and accusing faces.  
  
"Honestly, Hilde," Catherine chided. "You're going to be spending the rest of your life in bed with that man, can you at least give us a little bit of your attention?"  
  
The bride-to-be blushed. "Sorry," she replied sheepishly.  
  
Relena gently nudged Catherine with her elbow. "Oh, don't pay her any mind Hilde. We completely understand."  
  
"Now, why you would want to spend all your life in bed with that man escapes us," Dorothy quipped.  
  
Relena sighed in frustration while Catherine giggled. Hilde merely scowled playfully at the remark, knowing that her icy friend was, deep down, happy for her. But, just something in her words made her feel uneasy.  
  
Catherine noticed her friend's change in mood and looked at her with concern. "Hey, she was just kidding. Right, Dorothy?"  
  
The blonde only shrugged.  
  
Catherine and Relena frowned at her. Not helping...  
  
"No, its nothing."  
  
Catherine and Relena exchanged uncertain glances.  
  
"Are you sure?" Relena asked.  
  
Hilde gave them a reasuring smile. "Yeah, you know. Its just..."  
  
"Wonderful?" Catherine finished.  
  
Hilde nodded.   
  
Dorothy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Its everything you've ever wanted," Relena said.  
  
"I know. I can't be anymore happier..." Hilde smiled radiantly, but again, it fell for just a split second not without being noticed by Dorothy who questioned, "But?"  
  
Hilde looked up at her friends who were now awaiting for an answer for she had failed to shadow the emotion in her eyes. She sighed inwardly. She turned around and looked at Duo again who was smiling whole heartedly and her face immediately soften just as a light melody sounded from the piano.  
  
The next thing she knew, she began to sing.  
  
"There is the man that I plan to entangle   
Isn't he fine?"   
  
Catherine and Relena beamed at her while Dorothy rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle Vengeance was mine."  
  
Dorothy smirked. "Now those were the days."   
  
"But I'm out of the biz   
The name I made I'll trade for his   
The only trouble is...   
I'll never tell."   
  
Hilde slowly took a few steps away, leaving the three girls with puzzled looks.  
  
  
Trowa blew out short, sweet notes on his flute as Duo sang along.  
  
"She is the one  
She's such wonderful fun  
Such passion and grace." He shook Quatre's shoulders out of pure enjoyment and excitement of his own words while the blonde business man could do nothing but laugh at his friend's estatic energy. He was finally given the opportunity to position his precious violin between his shoulder and chin and arranged himself in a flawless violinist posture as Duo hopped over to where Heero and Wufei were and continued.  
  
"Warm in the night when I'm right in her tight--" He quickly changed his wording, catching the deadly glares from the two deadly men.  
  
"Embrace! Tight Embrace!" The lovely sound of Quatre's violin flowed throughout the room.  
  
"I'll never let her go  
The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that--" The violin music slowly disappeared.  
"No.  
I'll never tell." Trowa blew out a short bar of notes, before exchanging confused looks with his comrades. They watched him stuffing his hands in his pockets and taking short steps away from them. Duo then lifted his head and made eye contact with his girlfriend and they both sang:  
  
"Cause there's nothing to tell."  
  
The piano strucked up a light staccato beat.  
  
Hilde swiftly turned around and leaned toward her friends.  
  
"He snores."  
  
Duo doing the same, sang, "She wheezes."  
  
"Say housework and he freezes."  
  
His face was a mask of disgust as he replied musically, "She eats these skeezy cheeses which I can't describe."  
  
"I talk, she breezes."  
  
"He doesn't know what please is!" Hilde looked incredulous and frustrated. Cupping her hand around her mouth, she added:   
"And his penis got disease  
From a chumash tribe!"  
  
Dorothy burst out laughing as Catherine and Relena covered their mouths in shock. Wufei who had unfortunately overheard the statement shuddered in utter disgust.  
  
Duo and Hilde turned around and met each other face to face on the dance floor, between the two group of friends, both singing.  
  
"The vibe gets kinda scary." They both abruptly turned around and leaned against each other.  
  
"Like he thinks I'm ordinary."  
  
"Like its all just temporary." He sang, shaking his head.  
  
She made a face. "Like his toes are kinda hairy."  
  
Pushing themselves off each other, they faced each other again and sang:   
  
"But its all very well  
Cause God knows I'll never tell!"  
  
Duo picked her up by the waste, pivoted, and lightly dropped her on his former spot. Hilde   
made no time in strolling toward the four former-pilots as she heard the same short sweet notes from Trowa's   
flute again. Specifically eyeing Heero, she leaned against him with her elbow on his shoulder.  
  
"When things get rough   
He just hides behind Relena--"  
Heero's eyes widened.  
She gestured towards Duo direction.  
"Now look, he's getting huffy  
'Cause he knows that we know."  
  
  
Overhearing the accusation, he scowled and turned toward the girls. 'Two can play that game.'  
  
"She clings,  
She's needy..." He grabbed each finger for each slander.  
"She's also really greedy  
"She never--" Duo was caught by surprise as Hilde suddenly appeared between him and the group of girls and blurted, "His eyes are beady!" He gently pushed her aside and glared at her.   
  
"This is my verse,  
Hello? She--"  
  
At that point, the band suddenly came into full musical swing, interrupting Duo again. Not wanting him to continue his slander Hilde immediately pulled Duo on to the dance floor. Pulling him up against him, she draped a hand over his shoulder and held up his hand with the other one.  
  
"Dance with me?" she asked giving him a mischievous look.  
  
Duo only grinned in response as place his hand on her waist.  
  
Trumpets blared as the their sound washed over the two dancers on the floor. They moved easily to the playful tune. He turned her, their bodies separated for a second only to retrieve her back in his arms again. They never broke eye contact with each other as they moved perfectly with the music, both of them never missing a step. He picked her up, swung her on his side. The music sped up but only for a moment as Duo spun her out of his arms. She spinned a couple of feet away from him. She stopped just as the jazzy tune stopped. Soft music resounded as they slowly walked back to each other, their once playful expressions now replaced by soft, loving glances as they sang:  
  
"You know..."  
  
Duo took over. "You're quite the charmer."  
  
"My knight in armor."  
  
  
Wufei scowled at the affectionate scene. " I think I liked it better when they were fighting."  
  
  
Duo cradled her chin and ran a thumb over her lips.   
  
"You're the cutest of the girlies  
  
With your lips as red as rubies..." His gaze slowly lowered down to her chest, a perverted smirk gracing his lips. "And your firm yet supple-" He suddenly caught himself, his head snapping up. "Tight embrace!"  
  
The trumpets started up again as the two dancers on the floor quickly improvised a quick combo of steps. The music disappeared as fast as it had started. They slowly parted and made their way back to their friends. Quatre's sweet violin music echoed throughout the room again, flowing like silk as it harmonized with the soft notes of the piano. They ended softly as Trowa blew out soft sweet notes again.   
  
They stood before their friends again. Hilde's arms were wrapped around her torso while Duo's hands were stuffed in his pockets. Unknowingly, her happiness mirrored the face of Duo. She smiled wider, singing,"He's swell."  
  
Duo turned his head slightly toward her. "She's sweller."  
  
"He'll always be my feller."  
  
His face suddenly turned from bliss to fear.  
"That's why I'll never  
tell her that I'm petrified."   
  
"Coward," muttered Heero.  
  
Hilde's good mood had also diminished.  
  
"I've read this tale   
There's wedding  
Then betrayal   
I know there'll come the day  
I'll want to run and hide."   
"I lied..." They slowly walked backwards until they were back to back.  
"I said it's easy   
I've tried   
But there's these fears I can't quell."  
  
Duo looked back at her.  
  
"Is she looking  
for a pot of gold?"  
  
"Will I look good when I've gotten old?" Hilde bit her nails as she cotinued.  
"Will our lives become to stressful  
If we're never that successful?"  
  
Duo ran his hands over his face.  
  
"When I get so worn and wrinkly  
That I look like David Brinkely."  
  
"Am I crazy?"  
  
"Am I dreamin'?"  
  
"Am I wedding Shinigami?"  
  
"We could  
really raise the beam  
In makin' marriage a hell  
So thank god I'll never tell  
I swear that I'll never tell."  
  
As he walked back to the boys, Duo faced his girlfriend and made a show of zipping his lips.  
"My lips  
Are sealed."  
  
Hilde place her right hand over her heart and help up her left. "I take the fifth."  
"Nothing to see,  
Movie it along..."  
Making eye contact with each other one more time they sang, "I'll never..."  
They winked.  
"Tell."  
  
  
"What do you mean I'm needy?!"  
  
"My toes are not hairy!"  
  
"I'm not greedy!"  
  
"I don't have a disease on my..."  
  
  
"They've been like that for half an hour," groaned Relena. "Shouldn't we do anything to stop them?"  
  
"Actually, I'm quite enjoying it," said Dorothy.  
  
The large group of friends watched from a safe distance at the exit of the bar as the couple continued their fight.  
  
Quatre ignored Dorothy's comment and said, "I think the best thing to do is just leave them be. Its for our own safety anyway."  
  
"Besides," Wufei began, "They're both to weak to make a fight like that last long. You know they can't stay mad at each other."  
  
"What the hell happened just now anyway?" Catherine asked, still shocked from the previous event.  
  
"I'd rather not know," Heero answered.  
  
"Same here," Trowa added.  
  
"Do you really think they'll be alright?" Relena asked.  
  
"Don't worry about them," Heero reassured her. "They've been through worse."  
  
"Yeah. Remember the fight they had after she recovered from the war? They weren't even together yet," Quatre recalled.  
  
"Yeah," Catherine agreed. She then smiled. "If that's not love, what is?"  
  
Silence came over them as they continued to watch the couple, all unknowingly at the same time envying the both of them. It was a few moments before Catherine spoke up again.  
  
"Twenty bucks say that they make up by midnight."  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Make it forty."  
  
"Double that." 


	2. Going Through The Motions

A/N: I first want to thank the people who actually reviewed. I was really flattered by it even though I didn't have many. I knew it was going to be hard to catch people's attention on Fanfiction.net and I'm trying my best. I might not want to continue writing this b/c of the lack of interest though...sorry. So if you have read it, PLEASE review it if you want me to continue. And remember, I love constructive criticism.  
To answer beioxjvkj's question...I have been thinking about it... would you want me to? I'm open to any requests to any other songs from that episode.  
I personally like this one better b/c its more related to the themes of Gundam Wing. Hope you enjoy;)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owe any rights to Gundam Wing or the song.  
  
  
  
Going Through the Motions  
  
The torturous piercing sound of a her alarm clock echoed throughout the room, stinging her ears. Relena Darlian rolled over on her bed and stared at the clock with a blank expression. Sitting up, she picked up the clock and looked at it. The bell still rung with the same defining tone and no move was made to stop it. She continued to stare.   
  
A knock on her door put her out of her trance.   
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Its us," replied a muffled voice.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Her doors to her room opened to reveal three of her bodyguards clad in Preventers jackets. Duo, Trowa, and Wufei quickly surveyed the room, only to have their eyes to fall on the Foreign Minister and her screaming alarm clock. Their looks became puzzled as Relena only stared back at them in greeting, looking as if she she couldn't even hear the clock.  
  
As if she just realized it, she turned off the deafening sound and placed the clock back on her night table. "Sorry," she murmured.  
  
"You should be getting ready now," Wufei informed her.  
  
"I know. Thank you." Pulling out the bottom drawer of her night stand, she began to reach for a new pair of underwear but immediately stopped. She looked up to still see the three men standing there like statues, all staring at her. "You three can take a seat if you like," she stated plainly.  
  
Trowa and Wufei blushed an interesting shade of pink as they hastily stumbled out the door. Duo took a few steps into the room when Wufei's hand shot out and pulled him back out into the hallway by his braid. Trowa's head then popped in and muttered, "Sorry." The door was closed again.  
  
Relena heaved a sigh.  
  
She went through her usual morning routine. She washed her face, bushed her teeth, combed her hair. She carefully laid out the impressive, formal suite that was literally bathed in starch. In a few minutes, she was dressed in the grey diplomatic suite. Pulling back her hair, she gathered the long locks in a low, soft pony tail in a ridiculously large and elegant bow.  
  
She sighed again as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
'Another day, another political battle.'  
  
The year was AC 199, Colonies L2 and L3 had unfortunately voted for dictators to represent their colonies. The new leaders had started a revolt against ESUN encouraging the rest of the colonies to join forces. This caused great confusion amongst the citizens of the colonies and even Earth was starting to question the loyalty and stability of ESUN.   
  
Some had already chosen sides while the majority of the people were still torn between their loyalty to ESUN and the new perplexing trust to the new leaders. The confusion of both the Colonies and the Earth irrupted many riots.  
  
The people had once again turned to Relena Darlian for answers. She was going to do everything she could to try to prevent the situation from getting worse. But she knew that if it was needed, they were going to have to fight again. And she was going to be right in the middle of it.  
  
The real problem was though... Did she really give a damn anymore?  
  
She adjusted her grey suite jacket while taking one last look at her reflection. With that she grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. She greeted the three men again with a good morning and all four of them made their way downstairs.  
  
They were soon met by Heero and Quatre by the front door on the mansion. Quatre had flown from L4 to help Relena with the situation at hand. Relena had invited him to stay at her home for the time being and Heero was assigned as his bodyguard.   
  
The six of them piled into the limousine and took the short ride to the Official Parliament Building where she and the other delegates of the Colonies and ESUN was going to do their very best to neutralize the problem. Relena remained blank and withdrawn more than ever but her silence did not go unnoticed by the five men.  
  
All of them had arrived an hour early before the conference started. Relena arranged it so to make sure everything was on its way. All of them were now resting in one of the many dressing rooms.  
  
Trowa and Wufei stood near Relena on the other side of the room while Heero stayed near Quatre, wishing that he was either in Trowa or Wufei's place instead.  
  
Just as Heero finished going over the flawless security plans again he overheard Quatre and Duo.  
  
Quatre who was engaged in a poker game with Duo as quietly whispered, "Hey Duo."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I didn't know it was this bad," he said, gesturing toward the Foreign Minister.   
  
"I know what you mean." Duo replied.  
  
"What did Sally say about it?"  
  
"Nothing. She did all tests and it seems that everything is okey-dokey. She said its not even stress."  
  
"Have you tried talking to her?"  
  
Duo lowered his cards to look at his friend with an incredulous expression on his face. "And just who do you think you're talking to here? Trowa? Of course I've tried talking with her."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Heh, of course."  
  
"As a matter of fact though, we've all tried talking with her." He then looked at Heero. "Even the tight ass, here."  
  
"And nothing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
  
Twenty minutes passed before the small group began to make their way upstairs to the assembly room. Trowa, Relena, Wufei, and Duo walked ahead of Quatre and Heero. Duo looked back at the blonde Arabian and nudged his head in the direction of Relena. Quatre nodded and stepped in between Trowa and Relena, leaving Heero wondering what the two were up to. All he know was that he did not like how close all four men were to the Minister now. He annoyingly caught up to them, walking besides Trowa and listening carefully.  
  
"So, Relena... How have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine. And you?"  
  
"Doing well too, with all things considering."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo almost fell over at her reply. Jesus. If she continued on like this, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were going to be talking more than her!  
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
"Yes-" She caught herself. "I mean, no."  
  
'Yes, success.' "Are you sure? You can tell us."  
  
She looked at him questionably. "What do you mean by us?"  
  
Opps. He blew his cover.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lena!" Duo stepped infront of her, haulting her from any movement. "We all seen that you're down in the pits lately. We're worry about you. Can't you just tell us your thoughts?" He then gave her a wide grin. "We'll give you a penny." His cheery facade instantly wavered as her mask of boredom was replaced by an annoyed frown.  
  
"Duo, I assure you that I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"Don't take us for fools Relena," came Trowa's clam voice.  
  
"I'm not taking anybody for fools, Trowa," she protested, glaring at him. "And even if there was something going on with me, what goes on in my life is none of your business."  
  
"It use to be," Heero spoke up.  
  
Relena couldn't help but sadden at the tiniest hint of dismay in his eyes. She didn't mean to treat them like this but how was she suppose to reveal her weaknesses to five of the strongest men she had ever met? It would be humiliating.  
  
"You don't have to be intimidated by us," Quatre said.  
  
She looked back at him in surprise. 'What are you, psychic?'  
  
Wufei who was getting irritated of the woman's stubborn nature blatantly demanded, "Just spit it out, already!"  
  
Relena shot him a glare. She forced out a sigh of defeat. "Fine. You all want to know?" Side-stepping Duo, she began walking again with the five men close behind her.   
  
"Every single day  
The same arrangement  
I go out and pacify.  
Still, I always feel the strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real,  
Nothing here is right.  
  
"I've been stopping shows--" She punched and ground a fist into her hand--"of trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows  
That I've been going through the motions,  
Walking through the part,  
Nothing seems to penetrate my heart." She didn't catch the hurt face on Heero.  
  
The rest of the men fell into step on either side of her as they listened intently.  
  
"I was always brave and kind of righteous,   
Now I find I'm wavering.   
Crawl out of the war, you find this fight   
Just doesn't mean a thing--!" She gasped as she suddenly lost her footing. Strong arms immediately caught her before hitting the ground and she glanced up to be met by Heero's deadpan face.  
  
Straightening her up, he sang, "You sure you lost you swing."  
  
Giving him a weak, yet grateful smile, she dusted herself off and shrugged. "Thanks for noticing." She then saw the President and a few of his colleagues and went up to greet them.  
  
As the five men watched they young politician greet the men with handshakes and a polite smile, they sang:  
"She is pretty well with delegates  
But lately we can take  
That she's just going through the motions."  
  
Wufei dimly added, "Faking it somehow."  
  
At that point Relena had bent down to retrieve some papers one of the men had dropped, unaware that she was giving Duo a full view down her blouse.  
  
Duo tilted his head. "Least she's more than half the girl she--" Heero's fist suddenly slammed into his stomach. "Owww..." He slumped to the floor.  
  
  
Shaking hands with them one last time, her forced smile instantly disappeared as soon as their backs were turned.  
  
"Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleep walk through my life's endeavor."  
  
Quatre placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its really not that bad--"  
  
"Whatever." She shrugged off the comforting gesture and slowly walked towards a wall-sized window.  
  
"I don't want to be,  
Going through the motions,  
Losing all my drive.  
I can't even see   
If this is really me,   
And I just wanna be alive."  
  
She looked at her watch. It was time for the meeting. 


	3. What Can't We Face?

A/N: Hey, hey! I want to apologize for the long update. I was having some trouble writing this one up. At first, I was going to focus this mainly on Relena but then I thought about Quatre and how he felt in the manga, Blind Target, so I decided to base this soley on Quatre. This chapter takes place during Blind Target.  
Oh! I just want to thank you for the great reviews! I really wasn't expecting to get over five reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH:D  
PLEASE read the A/N at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Blind Target or the song.  
  
  
What Can't We Face..?  
  
Heero and Relena had arrived on the abandoned colony to meet up with Trowa, Quatre, and Duo. They now rested in a bare room where the only furniture were two chairs which were occupied by Duo and Relena and a table. The rest were standing.  
  
Quatre listened carefully as Heero told them all that he knew of the new threat: the remnants of the White Fang. Slowly and reluctantly, his mind traveled back to the last days' events.  
  
The White Fang. His fist unconsciously balled up into a tight fish. 'Damn them.'  
  
Not wanting to draw any attention from the topic at hand, he casually walked up to a small window. Resting an arm on the sill, he still faced the conversation, yet his mind was somewhere else.  
  
He closed his eyes and opened them again. The room gradually started to disappear along with the people in it. His hands balled up into fists again as his heart instantly became erratic. His forehead was suddenly covered by a light sheen of sweat as he saw himself walked up to the building. He was almost to the door. Twenty feet. ten feet. He remembered every single detail. Each step, each breath, each word, each--  
  
Instantly the building burst into flames. Fires shot through the entrance with a speed of a bullet, almost touching him. Teasing him. He saw the image of himself backed away from fiery cell. His ears were ringing but that quickly subsided because it was then replaced by something else. Screaming.  
  
Quatre closed his eyes again and reopened them just as he did before. He was back in the bare room. Shit. There was no time to get emotional now. He had to concentrate on the matter at hand.   
  
"Heero," Trowa was saying. He walked up to the table to where Heero was standing behind, beside Relena. "Do you if they have any special weapons? I know that whatever they have, it probably won't be able to face up to our Gundams but that the last path we would want to take."  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
"You don't think so?"  
  
The two men broke eye contact with each other to stare at the Minister.  
  
"Not that I know anything about this sort of thing," she continued, "but we can't underestimate them."  
  
"She's right," Duo intervened. "We have to think these things through. Who knows what their capable of." With his elbow on the table, the former Deathsythe pilot rested his chin in the palm of his hand. His face clearly showed his concentration. He suddenly sang:  
  
"I got a theory,  
They have a Gundam  
A dancing Gundam--" His face became perplexed.   
"Nyehh, something isn't right there." Leaning back he scratched his head.  
  
The stress finally getting to her, Relena stood up from her chair and thrust her hands into her hair. Hoping against hope, she sang:  
  
"I've got a theory,  
We'll all just dreamin'  
And we're just stuck inside  
this God damn, awful nightmare."  
  
"I've got a theory we should work this out..."  
  
She turned her head to Heero's voice, making eye contact with him. They both sang:  
  
"Its getting scary  
What's this blind  
Targeting all about?"  
  
Snapping his fingers, Duo suddenly leapt from his chair making Relena and Heero jumped.  
  
"It could be assassins  
Some bad assassins,  
Which is redundant  
'Cause we just figured   
They were remnants of  
The White Fang who failed in  
Killing Quatre and Relena--  
I'll be over here..." He sheepishly walked to a corner of the room.  
  
"I've got a theory   
We should work this fast..."  
  
The three people looked up at Trowa, joining in his thoughts.  
  
"Because it clearly  
Could get serious   
Before it's passed."  
  
"I've got a theory--  
It doesn't matter!"  
  
All head swiveled in Quatre's direction. All too shock by his words to say anything, they could do nothing but listen.  
  
"What can't we face if we're together?   
What's in this place that we can't weather?   
Another war?" He shrugged.   
"We've all been there The same old trips   
Why should we care?"  
  
Finding a new understanding with his words, all their expressions darkened but simultaneously igniting their determination. The five soldiers of war and peace stood their ground as they sang.  
  
"What can't we do if we get in it?   
We'll work it through within a minute  
We have to try   
We'll pay the price   
It's do or die."  
  
Trowa intervened, "Hey, I've died twice."  
  
Quatre smiled timidly at his comrade's dry humor as they continued.  
  
"What can't we face--"   
  
Trowa echoed, "What can't we face?"  
  
"If we're together?   
What's in this place  
That we can't weather--?"   
  
"We're together."   
  
"There's nothing we can't face..."   
  
Duo couldn't help himself, timidly added under his breath, "I'm Shinigami."  
  
They all stood in their own solitude yet all their hearts had the same purpose. If war was coming to get them, it was going to swallow each one of them whole. And it was going to choke on them.  
  
Quatre looked at the four other people in the room and said, "Lets get those bastards."  
  
  
IMPORTANT A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. I'm open to any suggestions to make this better. Grr, my dumb sister made me add the stupid Shinigami part. If you think it ruins the entire atmosphere of this chapter, I'll GLADLY remove it!  
Oh, and about the request for "Rest in Peace"...do you, the readers, think I should really do it? I thought about it of course and originally, I was going to do it for Relena, you know, to add irony to the whole Relena/Heero situtation but then I decided not to go through with it. If you really want me to do the song, please vote Yes or No. If Yes, do you want Heero or Relena to sing it?   
PS: When Trowa sang, "Hey, I've died twice," he was referring to when he was seperated from his family when he was a baby and when Quatre 'killed' him in the series. 


	4. Standing in the way

A/N: Alright, here it is. 'Standing in The Way' sung by Sally. I really hope I wrote them in character. I'm hoping I didn't write Wufei too much like Heero. Please review and give me you opinion.   
Also, I just wanted to add that I mention Trieze in this and in NO way do I mean it as a yaio implication. I just want to make that clear.  
Alright, I hope my effort payed off. Please read and review. I still need ideas for Heero and Relena. If I don't get any ideas soon, I might not write it and I really want to!  
Sorry for the late review. Damn midterms.  
P.S. I've decided to write 'Standing in the Way' for Zechs to so be expecting that and I'm might be planning to write two versions of 'Walk through the fire' if my idea works out in my head.  
  
Standing in the Way  
  
"You're not coming to our wedding?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Duo Maxwell stared at the stoic Chinese pilot through the vid-com in disbelief. "Why?"  
  
"I have a mission," he replied crisply.  
  
The braided Preventer looked at him for a moment then broke out into his famous wide grin. "Aww, common' Wufei. I'm sure you can get out of it. Just talk to Colonel Une. She's already let Trowa and Heero off the hook."  
  
"I said no, Duo."  
  
"Please, Wufei?" Duo pleaded. "I am only planning to do this marriage thing once, ya' know. Well, hopefully anyway." He attempted to lighten the mood by chuckling. "Also, Hilde wants to discuss the Chinese novel that you recommended to her. She absolutely loved it."  
  
"Hmph. Like someone like her could understand it?"  
  
Duo frowned, almost scowling. "Hey, what the hell was that suppose to mean? Wufei--"  
  
"I have to go now."  
  
"But--"  
  
He pressed a button, terminating the signal.  
  
"Well, that was rude."  
  
"He'll get over it," he said, scooting out his chair. "He always does." He grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on.  
  
Sally Po had walked into Chang Wufei's office just as Duo's face had appeared on the now blank screen. She stood, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed, looking at he partner with sad, dissapointed eyes. She sighed, "Yeah."  
  
A hollow silence came over them as she watched him gather some paperwork and his laptop. She hesitated a little more before speaking again.  
  
"Surely you can make it to the wedding on time. I mean, God knows you always finish your missions early," she said conversationally, allowing a glimmer of hope to be heard in her voice.  
  
"Not this one."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes." He then added, "They'll understand. Its not like its important or anything."  
  
Sally's heart dropped to her stomach as those words sounded through her head in a never-ending echo. She was so shock, she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Come on," he said, walking pass her and out of the office. "I'm going to the gym. Are you coming?"  
  
Her voice came out as a whisper. "Yeah. I'll be right with you." She watched him until he disappeared around the corner  
  
She was so proud of him. The first time she saw him, she remembered on how young he was. She also couldn't forget on how much she admired him. He was just a boy back then-- a fifteen year old boy to be exact. In fact, he wasn't even a boy but a solider. A Gundam pilot. One of the best the Universe would ever hear of.   
  
She knew from the first time she laid eyes on him that the path he had chosen would have dire consequences on him. After the Great War had ended, nobody knew better than her that the five Gundam pilots would still have their own battles to fight. Especially Wufei. He had killed Trieze Kushrenada. Trieze had not only been the main reason for the colonies' oppression but he was also the first man Wufei had ever fought and understood at the same time. Trieze was definitely not another faceless enemy that he had to kill.   
  
She should have watched over him after that but she thought that he'd be alright. He shown such strength, such nobility... such honor. But that still wasn't enough. Only a year of peace had lasted when a man called Dekim Barton tried to take over ESUN, and Wufei of all people had supported him. When that was over, Sally then vowed to herself that she wouldn't allow him to fight alone anymore.  
  
The promise was kept. She invited Wufei to be her partner. He had been a Preventer for three years now. His old problem was nothing but a faint memory. The only thing was, she kept her promise too well.   
  
He didn't have to fight at all.  
  
  
  
Sally reached the large empty gym after changing in a pair of white shorts and a sweatshirt. She caught her partner pummeling a punching bag.  
  
"Wufei?" she asked, walking up to him.  
  
"What?" He delivered a right hook to the bag.  
  
"Something just came to my mind. I was wondering if you have spoken to Quatre about his problem with his sister?"  
  
"No," he replied, continuing his assault on the bag.  
  
Her brows creased as she asked, "Why not?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't have a sister."  
  
"Yeah, but, he really wanted your help..."  
  
"Trowa has a sister. He wants help, tell him to ask him."  
  
Sally stared at him.  
  
He glanced back at her but completely missed the shock and hurt expression in her eyes. Leaping into the air, he sent his right foot flying into his lifeless opponent with so much force, the bag swung five feet into the air.  
  
"Besides," he continued. "I thought you took care of that."  
  
He grabbed a towel from the floor and swung it over his shoulder. He then left to another part of the gym. Sally stayed where she was as she watched his back. She closed her tear-filled eyes. 'That's it Wufei. That's the last straw.'  
  
She followed her partner from a safe distance. A lump grew in her as she drew nearer to him. She stiffened her face, her tears disappearing, masking her hurt. But, she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned against the mirrored wall and then, she let everything out.  
  
"You're not ready  
For the world outside  
You keep pretending,  
but you just can't hide...  
I know I said that I'd  
Be standing by your side   
But I..."  
  
He couldn't hear her and she knew it. She drew closer for him, but not close enough for him to hear her confession.  
  
"Your path's unbeaten,  
And it's all uphill   
And you can meet it,  
But you never will..." She started to circle him slowly.  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still   
But I...  
  
"I wish I can say   
The right words   
To lead you through this land   
Wish I could play the mother  
And take you by the hand   
Wish I could stay here   
But now I understand..." She turned back and stared at his reflection in the mirror.  
"I'm standing in the way."  
  
At that point, Quatre walked in. He waved at the both of them. Sally offered a nod but Wufei was too concentrated on attacking his invisible enemy.  
  
The valiantly hidden hurt in his eyes was enough to refill Sally's eyes with tears again.   
  
"The cries around you,  
You don't hear at all   
'Cause you know I'm here  
To take that call   
So you just lie there when  
You should be standing tall   
But I..." She shut her eyes painfully. This was so hard, but she had to do this. Her voice was thick, echoing every bit of anguish in her.  
  
"I wish I could  
Lay your arms down   
And let you rest at last   
Wish I could  
Slay your demons   
But now that time has passed   
Wish I could stay here   
Your stalwart, standing fast   
But I'm  
Standing in the way   
I'm just standing  
In the way..."  
  
Just then, Wufei finished his exercise and looked at her. "Did you say something?"  
  
She looked at him and shook her head. "No." 


End file.
